


Some mistakes get made, that’s alright, that’s okay

by tahmagotchii



Series: He gets it from me [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game), BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate universe where Argonavis is set years after BanG dream, Bonding, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Making Up, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Band, Rokka is Nayuta’s mother, Team Bonding, Teen Pregnancy, The world needs more Raise a Suilen focused fics, Unplanned Pregnancy, but will not appear, other bands will be mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahmagotchii/pseuds/tahmagotchii
Summary: Nayuta Asahi used to have a close relationship with his mother, starting when his father left. But as he got older, he grew out of his momma’s boy persona and started his own band in order to get back at his deadbeat dad. Now Gyroaxia is being considered to join the big boys, as a music producer has her eyes set on them. But only on one condition, and that is to have Nayuta’s mother come to her reunion of her old band, Raise a Suilen. Nayuta soon finds that there’s more to his mom than meets the eye, as well as regrowing the love he had for her....
Relationships: Asahi Rokka & Asahi Nayuta, Asahi Rokka/Toyama Asuka, Hanazono Tae/Wakana Rei, Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu
Series: He gets it from me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809724
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Lovefool

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh, I can’t be the only one who thought this...I know it’s a reach but I really like this headcanon and wanted to write something about it. I also know that AAside is set in a different universe, but for this fic, it’s set in where all the girls in BanG dream are now adults. But I just want you all to know that Raise a Suilen and Gyroaxia are the only Major bands to appear in this story, The only other person appearing in this story rather than them is Tae. 
> 
> Now that we got the formalities out of the way, I hope you enjoy this first chapter!

Rokka met him while at a concert....

The concert was for Asuka’s favorite idol, and Rokka was dragged along when Asuka texted if she was free for Saturday night, as she had two tickets to a show they were putting on in their town. Rokka didn’t have practice and she didn’t have anything planned, so she texted back with sure.

When Rokka entered the venue, it was jam packed and loud, with fans across the room crying out the Idol’s name. But when the lights dimmed and the spotlight on stage turned in, five men where seen, four of them holding a different instrument. It was the opening act for the idol, and while some people were disappointed, Rokka eyes was immediately caught.

The lead singer of the band’s beauty was out of this world...he had silver hair and auburn eyes that shined. Rokka heart rate was at a all time high when she saw him, a blush creeping onto her face. Rokka had fallen in love right then and there...

While on stage, the lead singer sang with all his heart’s content, passion burning in his eyes. It was as if that was where he belonged. Rokka was so fixated on him, that she did'nt feel Asuka tugging on her sleeve, asking if she was alright. "Huh? Oh, i'm fine!" Rokka responded to Asuka, after finally Feeling the tugs. 

Rokka's heart was broken when the opening act was finished, as she wanted to see more of them, or more accurately, wanted to see more of ʜɪᴍ. he was the only thing that Rokka thought about for the duration of the concert, not caring about the idol that was now performing.

She wanted to jump for joy when she found out that the band was doing their own Fan greeting after the show ended. Rokka went the opposite direction of where Asuka was going so that she could see him, but was stopped by Asuka. "I thought that we were going to shake hands with Reo?" Asuka asked, wanting desperatley to finally see the cute boy that she had posters of in real life.

"You can go do that, i'm going to meet the performing act." Rokka responded, Continuing to go where she was headed once Asuka let her pass. “Umm...Hi!” Rokka said shyly as she approached the lead singer, an awkward smile on her face. “I just wanted to say that you were amazing up there and I really liked-“ Rokka was interrupted when the lead singer spoke out with “Wait...are you LOCK from Raise a Suilen?” 

Rokka was at first taken back when the lead singer asked that. He knew who she was? I mean, Raise a Suilen was a really popular band, but she always had her glasses off when performing so it would have been hard to tell apart LOCK and Rokka. “Yeah...I’m LOCK...” Rokka said softly as the lead singer had a big smile spread across his face. “Cool! I’m a big fan and I can’t believe you actually liked our performance!” The lead singer exclaimed, Rokka blushing at his enthusiasm. Rokka than twirled her blue hair and looked down to her feet, mumbling “Y-Your a fan, golly...”

The lead singer and his band had to go soon, but before leaving, he got a blank piece of paper and wrote down something on there. He gave it to Rokka and when she looked down, saw that it was a phone number. “Call me.” The lead singer mouthed before exiting through the door, Rokka staring in shock as she held onto the piece of paper.

Rokka was gobsmacked....she couldn’t believe that he gave her his number. A smile soon crept Rokka’s face as she held the piece of paper close to her, Her blush growing bigger.

Rokka eventually learned that the lead singer’s name was Tooru and that his band was called XD. XD was just formed and is trying to make it big in the music business, offering their services to live houses, being opening acts for other bands and singers, and even being daily performers for a restaurant. Rokka loved everything about Tooru and wanted to support him and his band at any cost.

But her love struck tendencies caused her to sometimes slip up when practicing, causing the rest of the members of Raise a Suilen to worry about her. Whenever one of them asked what was on her mind, Rokka only answered with “Love”. 

Rokka and Tooru grew closer as the months passed, their relationship soon growing out of being friends and into boyfriend and girlfriend. Whenever they had dates, it mainly consisted of them going to the top of an abandoned building and them peforming music from different animes and bands. Rokka would always play her guitar, while Tooru sang. You could say that it was a match made in Musical heaven...

But soon, their relationship got sexual, as Rokka did her first time with Tooru just a few months into them dating. And who would have guessed that would make her pregnant with his child. When Rokka found out about this, she broke down. She was still in high school and yet here she was, a life now growing inside her.

She had to quit Raise a Suilen now that she was in this state, and everyone in the band was shocked. "TELL ME! WHO'S THE BASTARD THAT DID THIS TO YOU!" Masuki cried out, wanting to get to the bottom of Rokka's pregnacy. Rokka told Masuki that she shouldn’t go after Tooru as he was just as nervous as she was when they did it together. "i'm sorry that i'm doing this, but please keep the band going....i'll be cheering you all on.” Rokka said before putting her hand on her stomach where a bump was forming, “and maybe I’ll introduce this little one to you guys one day...”

Tooru when finding out about this, decided to help out Rokka with raising their child. Tooru didn’t quit XD though, as he said that the band was going to make it big one day, so that Rokka and his child could live peacefully. Rokka belived him, and started living in his apartment for the next nine months. Rokka had to go to an online school as she dropped out of Haneoka. She didn’t bother telling Asuka about her baby, afraid that she was going to lose a friend.

Nine months came and went, and the day came when Rokka and Tooru’s son came into the world. They named him Nayuta and he took more from his father than his mother. Locks of silver hair where perched on his head with auburn eyes that shined. “He’s just so perfect...” Rokka muttered as she held Nayuta in her arms, Tooru watching his girlfriend and son, tears about to form in his eyes.

Tooru was right about XD blowing up, as the band quickly was signed to a record label. This lead to XD’s popularity blowing up. But ever since that happened, Tooru began to lose his sweet side. Tooru became more cocky and arrogant, causing Rokka (who was now his wife) to worry that their love was gone. Tooru started to force Rokka to change her appearance, saying that he wasn’t going to go out with such a nerd now that his reputation was above the roofs.

He made her ditch her star scrunchie and have her wear contact lenses. The changes in Rokka were piling up more than ever, that Nayuta couldn’t recognize his mother for a little bit. And speaking of Nayuta, he barely saw his father as he was always out practicing with his band or partying. Rokka noticed this and was going to confront Tooru about this, but instead she found Tooru sleeping with another, younger, women.

This led to Tooru leaving Rokka and Nayuta. “I was too good for you anyways...” Tooru mumbled, the last words he said to Rokka before he left her and her son’s life for good. Rokka didn’t care, she still had her son to raise.

Rokka raised Nayuta for his entire life and helped him grow his love for music. She would always play her guitar to him (albeit she was a bit rusty) while Nayuta singed the lyrics of a song that he heard from a Saturday morning anime. Rokka loved Nayuta more than anything in the world and Nayuta returned that.

But Nayuta grew up and when he reached high school, stopped being the nice young boy Rokka raised. He would always call her a bitch and disrespect her, and Rokka could do nothing about it. She didn’t want to hurt her baby boy, even though he wasn’t a baby anymore. Rokka knew that this stemmed from his father leaving him, but Rokka did everything in her power to make him forget about his dad, so that he wouldn’t have to go through the misery of knowing his own dad didn’t care about him.

Nayuta managed to go to university, studying law. He moved to Hokkaido, and didn’t keep in touch with Rokka. Rokka learned from an internet article that a new band called Gyroaxia is slowly but surely rising in the ranks of boy bands. And when Rokka looked at the member list, she was in shock when she found out that Nayuta was a member, and the leader.

After Rokka read the article, she picked up her phone and called Nayuta. As her phone ranged, she thought to herself “Please pick up baby....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://tahmagotchii.tumblr.com/)


	2. Dream on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream on, dream on, dream on  
> Dream yourself a dream come true  
> Dream on, dream on, dream on  
> Dream until your dream come through

“Alright, that’s enough.” Nayuta said, as Gyroaxia finished their practice. They have been rehearsing for their upcoming show for about 4 hours now, and Nayuta wanted it to be absolutely perfect. “Finally!” Ryo spoke out, putting his bass down and stretching. “I thought my arms were going to fall off!”

Miyuki giggled at the bassist and said to him, “i don’t think your arms can fall off by simply holding on to something for so long.” As the band mates started leave their positions, Nayuta went over to his phone that was laying on one of the stands. The phone had five notifications tabs on it, each of them being a missed call.

The calls were from a contact named Rokka, Nayuta’s mother. As Nayuta began to delete the tabs of his phone’s home screen, Kenta came over to him and asked “Who got you annoyed this time?”. Kenta was always able to read the mood of Nayuta.

“My mom. Lady called me five times back to back!” Nayuta said, as he deleted the last tab. “When will she realize that I’m not a kid anymore?!” Nayuta asked as he put his phone in his Leather jacket’s pocket. “Maybe she’s just worried for you?” Reon theorized as grabbed his bag, “I mean, ever since you got here, you never once called her to say how things been going.”

Nayuta gritted his teeth and said back “If you say another word, I’m going to punch that E-boy face of yours.” Reon mockingly put his hands in the air and sarcastically said “Oh, Please have mercy! I’ll never do that again!”. Nayuta was ready to beat the living daylights out of him, until his shoulder was grabbed by Kenta. Nayuta looked back and saw the red headed man shake his head, telling him to stand down.

Kenta than crossed his arms and said to Reon “Cut it out, if you couldn’t already tell, Nayuta’s mother is a very personal topic for him. Reon only scoffed and mumbled “Whatever...”. “But on the subject of your mother,” Miyuki spoke out to Nayuta, “What’s she like? We know about your dad but now anything about her?”

Nayuta put his hands in his pockets and left the live house where they were Practicing, but not before saying “Be here tomorrow, 9:00 am sharp.”. “Damn what’s his problem? Is his mother really that personal to him?” Ryo asked as he And the rest of Gyroaxia watched Nayuta Leave through the front door.

“It’s not that,” Kenta said looking down to his feet, “it just that he’s annoyed your trying to get into his business.” Kenta looked up and Finished his sentence with “Word of advice: just don’t bring up his family...at all”

* * *

The silver haired vocalist finally got back to his apartment. As Nayuta closed his door, he was greeted by Nyankotaro clawing at his feet. Nayuta gave the white cat one of his rare smiles and picked them up, saying “Hey there, buddy.” Nyankotaro nuzzled Nayuta’s neck, causing a giggle To escape from the latter’ lips.

Nayuta put Nyankotaro down and said “You must have been hungry when I was away! Let’s feed you.”. Nayuta poured in the cat food into Nyankotaro’s bowl, the sound of the grains being poured in had the white cat immediately towards it and snack on it.

As Nyankotaro ate their food, Nayuta sat on his couch and Took out his phone, but when he turned it on, Was only greeted by a notification tab saying that he had a voice mail, from you guessed it, Rokka. “What the hell does she want?” Nayuta thought to himself as he clicked the tab. The voicemail than started, Rokka saying “Hey Nayu! It’s me, mom...you might be busy right now, so I decided to go to voicemail because you might b able to get this once you get back on your phone again!”

“She still calls me Nayu? I told her to stop with that nickname when I hit Highschool!” Nayuta angrily thought, as the voicemail continued. “I just want to say that I recently read an article about Your band,” Nayuta eyes widen when he heard that. “S-She knows...” Nayuta thought again as he tightly clutched onto his phone. “I wanted to let you know that I’m proud of what you and Gyroaxia has accomplished and I’m happy that your doing something that you love, but I do hope that your still keeping up with university...”. Nayuta only gawked as Rokka finished her Voicemail with “That’s all I wanted to say! Love you Nayu!”

The voicemail than beeped, signaling that it ended. Nayuta held onto his phone tightly, so tightly that it almost broke. “Did she have so much anxiety that she had to go and stalk me?” Nayuta said to himself, a shadow covering his face. “I’m not a fucking baby mom!” Nayuta yelled throwing his phone onto the wall, thankfully not breaking it. Nyankotaro sensed that Nayuta was upset and climbed up onto the couch and layed down onto his lap, purring to relax Nayuta.

Nayuta looked down at his cat and chuckled. “You’re really the only one that understands me...” Nayuta said under his breath, stroking Nyankotaro while doing so.

* * *

Nayuta’s phone was ringing senseless when the next day came. Nayuta couldn’t get his beauty sleep and so he took off his sleep mask and snatched his phone. He answered the call and yelled out “What!”. The voice that came from the other line was much older and someone that he didn’t expect. “Is that really how you go and greet your manager?” Shintaro asked which caused Nayuta to freeze for a minute.

“Ah-Shintaro! What’s got you calling me this early?” Nayuta asked back, hearing a deep chuckle coming from his manager. Shintaro responded with “Head over to the live house quick, because CHU² just scouted you guys.” Nayuta’s heart stopped when he heard that. This made him go out of his bed and instantly change into his casual clothes. He just couldn’t believe it, CHU² herself was thinking about turning his band into the real deal.

CHU² Or by her real name Chiyu Tamade, was a music producer, who started when she was just fourteen. Not only was she signing up Music artists of every kind, she was excelling in school, being a first year in high school when she was supposed to still be in middle school. She even formed her own successful band, Raise a Suilen. CHU² Was Now running her own music empire, the biggest in all of Japan, And possibly the most unrivaled.

Nayuta got to the live house we’re he saw, Kenta, Ryo, Reon, and Miyuki already there. Shintaro noticed that Nayuta was here and took out his computer. “Just read it.” Shintaro told the vocalist as he read the email that CHU² sent them. The email read as followed:

“What’s up Gyroaxia, it’s me CHU². That’s right, the one and only Chiyu Tamade. I saw a video of one of your concerts and saw that you Guys had all the Qualities of being A star. So I coming to you with a an offer of making you on the elites. If your interested, than respond with the time and date that you want to discuss things. The choice is all up to you... Au revoir Chiyu Tamade, CEO of Fortissimo Records

Nayuta finished reading the email and turned to face his band mates. “We’re doing this.” Nayuta said, “and it’s final.” Reon stood up from his seat and protested “But we don’t know if this is the real thing!” Nayuta only flared at Reon and said back “are you trying to say we pass on a deal like this?”. “N-no...but we have to be careful, for all we know this could be a scam!" "Don’t worry, Reon.” Kenta spoke out, “ CHU² always ends her emails to people she scouts with Au revoir as she is bilingual. It is basically her gimmick that no other person can take.”

“So your saying it’s the real deal?” Miyuki asked, Kenta nodding in confirmation. “Well if that’s the case, we’re going to be artists under Fortissimo Records!” Nayuta spoke out, “This could help me spread my music Across the world!”. Shintaro asked Nayuta what time And day should they assigned for their meeting with CHU², Nayuta responding with 2:30 on Thursday, which was two days from now.

After they sent their response, CHU² sent another email to them, saying:

“Glad to see that your in. Meet me at Fortissimo Records building, and have your leader and manager come to my office to discuss things. Until then (･ω<)☆ Au revoir Chiyu Tamade, CEO of Fortissimo Records

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Fortissmo Records isn’t the name of CHU²‘s record label but i just needed a name for one and that was the best I came up for it. But anyway, Hope you enjoy this chapter! And yes, each chapter name will be a reference to songs Made by bands.


	3. Misery business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I never meant to brag  
> But I got him where I want him now  
> Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
> To steal it all away from you now  
> But God, does it feel so good  
> 'Cause I got him where I want him now  
> And if you could, then you know you would  
> 'Cause God, it just feels so  
> It just feels so good

Ever since Raise a Suilen disbanded, Chiyu decided to be a full time music producer. When Chiyu turned 19, she decided to create her own music label, naming it “Fortissimo Records”. The name was based on Chiyu’s girlfriend and former band mate Reona. Chiyu mainly started the label for fun, but she didn’t expect it to be number one in japan.

Chiyu was in her office, sitting on her desk as she played her switch. She finally got Animal Crossing: New Horizons and was working on her island. “I must get Raymond!” The burnt orange haired women thought, wanting the smug cat to visit her island.

Chiyu makes office phone than began to beep, causing her to press the answer button on it and ask “What is it now?”. She had an annoyed tone to her voice, wanting to get back to her game. “Ms.Tamade, Gyroaxia is here to discuss your offer.” The receptionist said from the other line. “Oh...” Chiyu said to herself, looking to the clock on her wall and saw that it was the exact meeting time.

“Tell them to come to my office.” Chiyu ordered, the receptionist responding with “Yes, Ms.Tamade.”. After a few minutes of waiting (Chiyu’s office was located on one of the higher levels), she heard a knock on her door. “You can come in!” Chiyu spoke out, knowing that it was the people she was waiting to meet all day. The door opened, Nayuta and Shintaro coming into Chiyu’s office.

When Chiyu got down from her desk, she noticed that the two males in front of her towered over her. Chiyu was still short, so much that you expect her to be a middle school girl rather than a women in her early 30’s. “Welcome!” Chiyu exclaimed, going over to shake both of their hands. “You must be Nayuta and you’re Gyroaxia’s manater Shintaro , it’s an absolute pleasure to meet you!” She chirped again.

Nayuta never realized that CHU² could be this energetic, as he always found her to be a laidback but serious producer. Chiyu than walked to her desk and grabbed her wine bottle filled with jerky, saying to them “Now Before we begin, would you like something to eat or drink? I can serve it to you if you like.”. “We already ate.” Shintaro answered, "Can you cut to the chase now?”

Chiyu bit onto a piece of jerky and replied “Alright, please take a seat.”. Nayuta and Shintaro both sat on the chairs in front of Chiyu’s office, the music producer than starting her deal, saying “I want your band to be under my label, and you want your band to be professionals. And if we work together, it will be a win-win situation.”. Nayuta kicked back his chair and said back “So if we sign, what will you do for us?”

Nayuta obviously wanted Gyroaxia to join but he wanted to make sure they will still make their music without having any executive meddling. Chiyu smirked and replied with “You guys will still write your music, but I will have to look over it before you guys can do the recording process.”. “Look over for what? Profanities?” “Well, in this day and age, everyone’s offended by anything, and in Fortissimo Records, we try to go for a general audience” Chiyu explained, taking another jerky from her wine bottle.

“You can still have Profanities in your songs, but it can’t have anything offensive in it.”. Nayuta nodded and mumbled “Fair enough...”. Chiyu took out a piece of paper from her desk and put it in front of Nayuta and Shintaro. The paper was a contract for Fortissimo Records. “This contract explains everything you need to know before joining us. And after your down, you can write both of your names here.” Chiyu said, pointing to the open signatures on the bottom of the contract.

After the two read the contract, Nayuta took a pen and was about to write his name on one of the signatures until his hand was grabbed by Chiyu. “But before you do that, I have something I need you to do.” Chiyu said, causing Nayuta to raise a eyebrow. “And what’s this thing you need me to do?” Nayuta asked.

Chiyu released her hand from Nayuta’s and said “I’m sure you are already aware of my old band, Raise a Suilen.”. “Of course I do.” Nayuta thought, “That’s one of the things people think about when someone mentions you.”. “I’m planning on holding a reunion, and I already contacted all the members about it...expect for one.” Chiyu continued. “And let me guess, you’re going to send us on a grand quest to find that member?” “No, I need you to convince your mom to come to the reunion.”

Nayuta froze when he heard Chiyu say that. “M-My mom? Why?” Nayuta asked, confused on why a world renowned music producer like Chiyu wanted his worrywart mother To come to her reunion. “You’ll find out soon.” Chiyu explained, a proudy smile on her face. “I’m sorry but we won’t sign if that’s the thing we have to do.” Shintaro said, getting up from his chair, “You see, Nayuta has a very complicated-“ “I’m doing it, Shintaro” Nayuta spoke out, Interrupting his manager.”

“But Nayuta-“ “If that’s the thing that going to get us to stardom, than I have no other choice.”. Nayuta got up and said to Chiyu, “I’ll do it.”. Chiyu smiled and said back "That's great! Once you tell me she’s on board, I’ll email you the place of where the reunion is being held. When that’s over, it will be an absolute pleasure working with you guys!”.

* * *

When Nayuta and Shintaro got down to the lobby, the rest of Gyroaxia was waiting for them. When they saw that the two returned, they all crowded around them. “So, how did it go?” Miyuki asked, causing Nayuta to explain what he had to do to sign the contract.

“She wants your mom to come to her reunion? Why?” Ryo questioned, Nayuta responding to him with “I don’t know, but she did say that everything will be explained once I tell her.” “Wait, you don’t know?” Kenta spoke out, confused over Nayuta’s unawareness. “Didn’t know what?” Nayuta asked, not knowing what Kenta meant.

Kenta took out his phone, and showed Nayuta a picture of Raise a Suilen. The picture showed each member, which consisted of The leader and DJ CHU², The cool dark haired Vocalist and lead guitarist LAYER, The tough looking drummer MASKING, The cutesy keyboardist PAREO, And last but not least, The shy but beautiful support guitarist....Wait....”MOM?!” Nayuta shouted in shock, the rest of Gyroaxia minus Kenta looking at the picture to see what Nayuta was shocked about.

Kenta sighed and said “When I saw the member list, I assumed that it was a case of Name’s the same but after hearing that CHU² wants your mom to come to Raise a Suilen’s reunion, I knew undoubtedly that you were related. Nayuta only stared, still not coming to terms about what he found out.

“M-Mom was a member of Raise a Suilen...”

* * *

When Rokka quit, Chiyu immediately looked for a replacement Guitarist. The guitarist that replaced Rokka was a really nice girl, but she didn’t have the same talent that Rokka had. Chiyu lost contact with Rokka due to her bastard of a husband. Tooru had Rokka cut her connections with her old friends so she could be friends with celebrities that Tooru managed to befriend.

When Chiyu found out about Nayuta, she automatically knew that was Rokka’s son. He was the connection that Chiyu had with Rokka. When Chiyu got back to her penthouse, she was greeted by her wife chilling in their Pool. “ CHU²-sama! Welcome, Sweetheart!” Reona called from her chair, as Chiyu approached her.

Reona still called Chiyu CHU²-sama, but as a more affectionate nickname rather than a title. “Work was good?” Reona asked as Chiyu kissed her cheek. “It was good, had that talk with Gyroaxia.” “The band Rokka’s kid is in? Did you manage to tell him?” “Yeah, and he said he was going to do it.” Reona got up from her chair and gave a smooch to Chiyu’s forehead.

“Let’s celebrate Raise a Suilen’s officiall reunion with a pool party just between me and you!” Reona happily exclaimed, running to the pool and cannonballed in it. “Now hurry up and get changed into your swimming suit!” Reona said as Chiyu chucked and went to her shared room to get her swimsuit.

“Some things really don’t change.” Chiyu said to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild adult CHU² enters the scene. I really like to imagine that Chiyu is still short as an adult, and that Reona is taller than her. Also, Next chapter will actually have the first major interaction with Rokka And Nayuta, which I will highly enjoy writing. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I’ll see you all in the next chapter!


	4. Sweet child o’ mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's got a smile that it seems to me  
> Reminds me of childhood memories  
> Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
> Now and then when I see her face  
> She takes me away to that special place  
> And if I stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry

Despite living in Tokyo for the majority of his childhood, Nayuta didn’t remember it to be so bustling. When he got off the train that took him back to his old city, the station was crowded with people of all sorts of ages trying to commute to their next location.

Nayuta decided to go to Tokyo by himself, as it was mainly a matter between him and his mother. Nayuta left his Nyankotaro in the care of Kenta, as he was the only one he can really trust with them. Nayuta really wished he brought someone with him, as he needed the support right now.

But then again, it was probably for the best that he went alone. The rest of Gyroaxia didn’t see the nervous state that their leader was in. Nayuta stood outside of the house that he used to call home, standing on the doorstep. He was about to knock but stopped himself before you was able to do so. “What am I doing?” Nayuta thought to himself, small droplets of sweat falling down his face, “I don’t say a word to her for over a year, and now I’m back just to say that her old band is having a reunion and she needs to go? What kind of welcome back is that?”

Nayuta finally got the courage to knock on the door, giving it three. After a few seconds, Nayuta heard footsteps coming from downstairs, a lady’s voice saying “I’m coming!”. The door opened and there stood Rokka, her long blue hair pulled into two braided pigtails. “Mr and Mrs.Nomura I didn’t expect you to come so ear-“ Rokka stopped herself as she saw her son standing right in front of her, an annoyed expression on his face.

“Nayu!” Rokka cried out, wrapping her arms around Nayuta, “It’s been so long, baby!”. Nayuta stood back a bit as Rokka hugged him, a embarrassed blush on his face. “Mom...You’re too tight...” Nayuta said, causing Rokka to release him. “Sorry Nayu-“ “What did I say about calling me Nayu.” Nayuta interrupted Rokka, irked by the fact she still calls him that. “Sorry Nayuta...” Rokka corrected herself, “I just can’t believe you’re here!”

Rokka opened the door for Nayuta, telling him to come inside. Nayuta sat down on the kitchen table, Rokka serving him a plate of two Dango sticks. “Even when I’m nineteen, she still thinks I enjoy the sugary crap.” Nayuta thought to himself, reluctantly picking up a stick. “I’m guessing you heard my voicemail I just sent?” Rokka asked, sitting on the seat across him. Nayuta nodded, Rokka smiling and exclaimed “I’m just so proud of you and your band! You are literally the talk of the town!”. Nayuta put his dango stick and down, and decided to tell Rokka what he came here for.

Nayuta crossed his arms and said “So...You were a member of Raise a Suilen.”. Rokka got taken back and muttered in shock “How...How did you-“ “Gyroaxia got scouted by CHU², and she said that the only way we can be able to officially join her label is to convince you to join her reunion of her old band.”. Rokka couldn’t say a word, as she was surprised over what her son Just said. CHU² Or Chiyu scouted him and his band, and yes that was a good thing, but was she aware that Nayuta was her son. Judging from what Nayuta said about Chiyu having him go to her about this, it had to be the case.

Nayuta continued on with “I can’t believe you never told me about this...”. Rokka got out of her daze and cleared her throat saying “Sweetheart, It was very complicated to tell you. But don’t let this change the fact I still love you”. Nayuta gritted his teeth, thinking to himself “What was so complicated by telling your only son that you used to be in a popular band?!”

Silence came over the two for a few minutes, Causing Rokka to break the silence. “About this reunion,” Rokka said, twirling one of her braided pigtails, “I think I’m planning on going.”. “Good, it will be the best for both of us!” Nayuta said getting up from his chair. “Wait! You didn’t tell me where it’s held at!” Rokka called out, Stopping Nayuta from leaving her house. “Shit...” Nayuta said to himself, realizing the situation. “How about I stay with you for a while, because I did hear Fortissimo Records is based in Sapporo and don’t you attend university there?” Rokka asked, Causing Nayuta to turn to her with a “Are you serious” face.

“Mom! You can’t really-“ “Nayuta, it’s been a year since we talked to one another, what’s wrong with spending a few days with your mother?” Nayuta couldn’t argue with that, so with a sigh he mumbled “Fine...”

Rokka gave him a wide eyed smile and gave him a hug. “Oh Nayu, we are going to have the best mother-son bonding time ever!”

“Don’t...call...me...Nayu...”


	5. Smells like teen spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the lights out it's less dangerous  
> Here we are now, entertain us  
> I feel stupid and contagious  
> Here we are now, entertain us

"𝙼𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢! 𝙼𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢!" 𝚊 𝚜𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝙽𝚊𝚢𝚞𝚝𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚁𝚘𝚔𝚔𝚊, 𝚊 𝚝𝚘𝚢 𝚖𝚒𝚌𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍. "𝚈𝚎𝚜, 𝙽𝚊𝚢𝚞?" 𝚁𝚘𝚔𝚔𝚊 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍, 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚗'𝚜 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖. "𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗!" 𝙽𝚊𝚢𝚞𝚝𝚊 𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍, 𝚓𝚞𝚖𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗, "𝚆𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚖𝚎?". "𝙰𝚕𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝, 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚐𝚞𝚒𝚝𝚊𝚛..." 𝚁𝚘𝚔𝚔𝚊 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍, 𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙽𝚊𝚢𝚞𝚝𝚊'𝚜 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖. 𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚁𝚘𝚔𝚔𝚊 𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚒𝚗, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚐𝚞𝚒𝚝𝚊𝚛, 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙽𝚊𝚢𝚞𝚝𝚊 "𝚂𝚘 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚗𝚘𝚠?". 𝙽𝚊𝚢𝚞𝚝𝚊 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚎𝚡𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚍 "𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚌 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎!". 𝚁𝚘𝚔𝚔𝚊 𝚐𝚒𝚐𝚐𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 "𝙾𝚔𝚊𝚢, 𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚢, 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚌 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚜.". 𝚁𝚘𝚔𝚔𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚖 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚐𝚞𝚒𝚝𝚊𝚛, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚘𝚗, 𝙽𝚊𝚢𝚞𝚝𝚊 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐.

Nayuta soon snapped back to reality, as he felt someone pinch him. “OW!” Nayuta cried out, turning to see who pinched him. It was Rokka, who was giving him a smile. “Aren’t you going to ring the doorbell?” Rokka asked, causing Nayuta to look at what was in front of him.

The two were in front of Kenta’s door, which made Nayuta realize why they were there. Nayuta was going to pick up Nyankotaro first thing when he got back from Tokyo, as he couldn’t bear being apart from his fluffy snowball. Nayuta tang Kenta’s doorbell, and in a manner of seconds the redhead opened the door with Nyankotaro in his arms. Nyankotaro after seeing Nayuta, jumped out of Kenta’s arm and into Nayuta’s, purring in happiness now that they were reunited with their owner.

"if you couldn't tell already, Nyankotaro really missed you" Kenta said to the silver haired vocalist. Kenta than saw Rokka and turned his attention to her, saying to her "And you must be LOCK from Raise a Suilen, pleasure's mine.". Kenta took his hand out for a handshake with Rokka, and introduced himself. "I'm Kenta Satouzuka, one of the guitarists for Gyroaxia.". Rokka took Kenta's hand and said to him "Nice to meet you Kenta, and please, call me Ms.Asahi, I don't go by LOCK anymore."

"My apologies, Ms.Asahi. We just found out about, so we're still trying to process this new information." Kenta replied, Rokka chuckling and telling him to not be sorry. "Mom, it's getting late," Nayuta called to his mother, walking away from Kenta's doorstep. "and how many times have I've told you about calling me Nayu?". "Nayu?" Kenta said in a confused tone, suddenly finding out about Nayuta's embarrassing nickname. "I'll be right there!" Rokka said back to Nayuta, but before she followed her son, she said to Kenta "Hope I see you again soon!"

* * *

Nayuta opened the door to his apartment and put down Nyankotaro, the white cat running to it's bed and laying on it. "So...Where am I going to sleep at?" Rokka asked, putting her bags down. "I only have one bedroom, and it's mine, but I do have a futon." Nayuta answered, going to the closet where the futon was being held in. As Nayuta pulled the futon into the living room, Rokka tried to play with Nyankotaro. "Hello!" Rokka chirped to the cat, wiggling her finger to them.

Nyankotaro didn't know who the strange lady was, so they scratched her with one of their claws. "Ouch!" Rokka shouted, holding onto her finger where she got scratched. Nayuta heard his mom's yell and dropped the futon he was pulling and ran back to the living room. "Are you alright?" Nayuta asked, wanting to make sure she was alright. "Your cat scratched me, but i'm alright." Rokka explained, showing him the scratch her finger had.

"I recommend you don't annoy Nyankotaro," Nayuta said, going to said cat and stroking their fur, "They really hate strangers, so they attack a person they don't know on sight.". Nayuta went back to pulling the futon into the living room, but not before Rokka asked him a question. "umm....Would it be okay if I meet the rest of your bandmates?" Rokka asked, a "Pretty please" look on her face. Nayuta turned to face her and asked back "What for?". "Well, since Kenta was so nice to me, I want to see what the rest of Gyroaxia is lik" "they are a bunch of Idiots." "Nayuta, I hope your'e joking." "You said and that's what they are."

Nayuta realized that Rokka was'nt buying it, so he sighed and said "Fine...I'll bring you to our practice tommorow,,," and went to get the futon, Rokka smirking behind him.

* * *

"Guys, I like you all to meet my mom..." Nayuta said flatly, Rokka standing next to him with a big smile on her face as she was introduced to Gyroaxia. "Dude, Your mom's a total Milf!" Ryo exclaimed as the band started to crown around Rokka. "hehe, That's a interesting compliment..." Rokka said, half-Heartily laughing. "Ms.Asahi, Can I just say your absolutely beautiful, like a goddess." Miyuki said, about to pull her hair back but his hand was slapped away by Nayuta.

As Gyroaxia began to compliment Rokka on her looks, Kenta approached Nayuta and said to him "Your mom calls you Nayu, huh?". "And I obviously hate it with all my heart." "Why though? it's so cute!" "Am I trying to go for cute?!" just than, Kenta and Nayuta heard snickering coming from their bandmates. "Okay, What's going on here?" Mayuta asked, breaking up the circle around his mom, only to see what they were thinking to be so funny.

Rokka had her phone out and was showing them pictures of Nayuta as a child. The picture currently on screen was when he was 4 years old, which consisted of him wearing a cat onesie and jumping on his bed as he had his toy microphone out. Nayuta soon heard a stifled laugh coming from Kenta and his face became red as a tomato.

"Mom! what the hell!" Nayuta yelled as he tried to take her phone from her hands. Rokka only held it up, high enough that Nayuta couldn't reach and gave him a mocking smile as he tried to reach it. "Let me call you Nayu still and I'll take the picture off." Rokka bargained, Nayuta agreeing, still wanting to keep his persona of the tough guy.

After that Fiasco, Nayuta offered to hold a mini performance for his mother. "I mean, You do want to see how far I came right?' Nayuta said, Rokka nodding. Gyroaxia decided to perform SCATTER to Rokka, but when they reached the end of the first half of the song, Nayuta said to stop it. "Reon! what did I say about adlibbing?" Nayuta said, scolding his secondary guitarist "C'mon, It wasn't that noticeable." Reon defended, "and besides I was trying to spice up the song." "You call that "Spicing up" the song!" Nayuta yelled walking towards Reon, "It was absolute trash!"

A fight would have broken out between the two if Rokka didn't step in. "Nayu, Don't get so angry at him." Rokka said, trying to calm down her son, "How about you go into the bathroom and take a minute, alright?". Nayuta only grunted and walked to where the bathroom was. "This happens often, Please don't worry about me," Reon said, reassuring Rokka but she didn't buy it. "He doesn't have the right to yell at you like that, he should no better." Rokka said, causing a small smile to appear on Reon.

"How the hell are you two related." Ryo asked, realizing the vast differences between Rokka and her son.

* * *

"Damn it all!" Nayuta thought as he scrub his face in the bathroom sink. "You don't know how lucky you are Reon..." Nayuta muttered under his breath, looking into the mirror above the sink. Nayuta took out his phone from his pocket and went to his emails. he emailed Chiyu last night that Rokka agreed to come to the reunion and wanted to see if she responded back. And that most newest email he got was from the music producer herself.

"That's great to hear. The reunion will be held at Tsukuyomi nightclub, 8:00 pm sharp. You can come to0 if you like :)  
Chiyu Tamade, CEO of Fortissimo Records

"Yeah sorry, but I think i'll pass." Nayuta said to himself, putting his phone in his pokect and walking out of the bathroom.


	6. Mr.Brightside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
> Swimming through sick lullabies  
> Choking on your alibis  
> But it's just the price I pay  
> Destiny is calling me  
> Open up my eager eyes  
> 'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

As Nayuta rejoined the rest of his band, Rokka greeted him back by saying “Now that you calmed down, I want you to apologize to Reon.”. “But why? He’s the one who-“ “That doesn’t give you the right to call him trash.” Rokka interrupted Nayuta’s protest, not wanting to deal with any of his crap. 

“Apologize.” Rokka said sternly, causing Reon to give a mocking smirk to Nayuta. Nayuta huffed and said to Reon “Sorry for calling your ad-lib trash...”. Rokka turned to Reon and said “And what do we say to that?” “I accept your apology.” “Good, now hug it out to make it official.”

Nayuta and Reon both looked at Rokka, not believing that she really said that. “Mom, I apologized. Do I really have to-“ Nayuta realized that Rokka took o it her phone and was scrolling through it. “I have this cute picture of Nayu in his dinosaur costume for Halloween, want to see?” Rokka asked to Kenta, secretly blackmailing Nayuta so he could hug Reon.

Nayuta immediately embraced Reon, Reon getting taken back a bit. “I’m only doing this to keep my pride..” Nayuta mumbled, his nails digging into Reon. The two than left each other’s hug, Rokka smiling now that they have “made up”.

“Now you guys can continue practice!” “You know, let’s take a break...” “Break? But we just started!” Nayuta wasn’t in the mood to sing, as not only was he told off by his mother in-front of his band mates, but he he had to apologize for something Reon did.

Rokka watched as her son went to drink his water bottle , a clear annoyed look on his face. “Umm, Ryo was it?” Rokka asked said guitarist, “Will it be alright if I use your guitar for a little bit.” Ryo, at first stunned, soon said “Sure...”

Rokka strapped Ryo’s guitar onto her and asked Nayuta “Nayu...want me to play something for you?”. Nayuta almost spit out his water, wiping the droplets near his mouth with his leather jacket’s sleeve.

“Why?” “I mean, you went out of your way to give me mini performance, I should do the same.”. Nayuta was quiet for a little until he looked at at his feet and muttered “Plastic love....”

“Plastic love? Isn’t that a girly song?” Miyuki asked, causing Nayuta to approach him and say “I’ll let you know that Plastic love is a great song that can be enjoyed by both genders! Just because it has a romantic tone to it, it doesn’t ruin my masculinity at any cost!” Nayuta went to his mic and said “Mom! Start the damn song! We’re going to show them how amazing this song is!”

“Oh, okay!”

* * *

“And that’s how I joined Raise a Suilen.” Rokka finished, a beer in hand. She was just telling Gyroaxia about her past, while drinking a bit with them. “I should meet this Masuki someday,” Miyuki said, “She seems like a interesting drumming companion.”

Kenta turned back to see Nayuta, who was laying on the floor and...laughing. As Nayuta’s laughs died down, he looked up at Kenta and asked him “Did I drink to much?”. Kenta pushed up his glasses and told him “No...in fact you didn’t even take a sip of your beer.”. Nayuta looked at what was in his hand and saw that his beer wasn’t even opened. “Huh, could have sworn I drank some of this...”

“You know Nayuta,” Ryo said, getting up from his seat, “We actually never heard you laugh before.” “Yeah, it’s actually pretty cute.” Reon chimed in, actually saying something nice to the silver haired vocalist. “C-Cute?” Nayuta asked, getting up from the floor, a blush on his face.

As Nayuta became flustered over Reon’s surprise compliment, Kenta looked down at his watch. “Wait, it’s already 3:45?” Kenta said in shock, noticing they spent all this time not practicing for their upcoming concert. “Really? Shit, we need to start now!” Nayuta says as he, got on his feet and went to his mic.

“I’m going to head back to the apartment, I don’t want to interrupt you guys now...” Rokka said, walking to the door backwards. She than felt something bump into her and when she turned to face what it was, she saw Shintaro staring at her with a deadpan look. “HEEK!” Rokka cried out, shuffling away from the manager. “Mom don’t worry! He’s with us.” Nayuta said, going over to Rokka, trying to calm her down.

Shintaro looked at Nayuta and said to him “I’m guessing this is LOCK?”. Nayuta nodded and replied to him with “Yeah, but obviously she now goes by Ms. Asahi.”. “Uh, Nayu...who is this?” “I’m Shintaro Mashu, the Manager for Gyroaxia, it’s a genuine pleasure to meet you.” Shintaro Said, taking out his hand out for a handshake.

Rokka was to nervous to do anything so she ran out of the live house, saying “I gotta go now bye!”. Shintaro looked back to see the blue hair women run out the door, and once she left, turned back to Nayuta and said “I’m guessing that she said yes...”

Nayuta nodded again, Shintaro soon saying to him “Did you get any practice today? Your concert’s is in four days.”. “About that, we were just about to-“ “So your telling me that all this time you were here, you barely did anything?” “Well, it’s just that-“ Shintaro interrupted Nayuta again, a stern tone in his voice. “I understand that you didn’t see your mother in a while, but don’t let this affect your performance.”

The silver haired boy couldn’t say anything back to Shintaro, so he just nodded and answered with “I wont...”

* * *

When Nayuta got back to his apartment, the first thing he saw was his mother sleeping on a futon, Nyankotaro curled up in a ball next to her. Nayuta also noticed that the tv was still on, deducing that she must have fell asleep while watching it.

Nayuta smiled and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around Rokka. He took Nyankotaro in his arms and was about to go into his room, but not before giving a kiss to Rokka’s forehead.

Love you, mom...” Nayuta whispered, walking out of the living room and into his own.

“You know...She’s actually pretty cool...”


	7. Bohemian rhapsody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really matters,  
> Anyone can see,  
> Nothing really matters,  
> Nothing really matters to me

“Can I come with you?”

Once Rokka heard that question come from her son’s mouth, she stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. “You...want to come?” Rokka asked, tasing a eyebrow at Nayuta. Nayuta nodded, showing that he was a hundred percent Serious. “I want to know more about Raise a Suilen and your time being in it...so I thought it wouldn’t hurt by accompanying you to the reunion.” Nayuta explained, Putting his hands in his pockets as he kicked his feet a little.

Rokka smiled and told him “Sure! Hurry up and get changed, as I’m leaving in about an hour. As Nayuta went into his room to get changed out from his pajamas, Rokka applied some of her cherry red lipstick. Rokka had her braids undone and had her hair lose, now reaching to her bottom. She was wearing a long black strapless dress, hoop earrings adorned on her. She had her glasses off and was wearing contact lenses that matched her eye color.

As she used her curler to make her hair more wavy, she thought about what the other members of RAS were doing. “I know Chiyu owns the biggest music label in Japan and that she’s married to Reona, but what about Rei and Masuki?” Rokka thought, twirling a bit of her blue hair, “What have they been up to?”

“You look beautiful...” Nayuta said behind Rokka, a smile on his face. “Darling, thank you.” Rokka responded sweetly, a Grin creeping onto her face. Rokka twirled around in her dress in front of a mirror, seeing if the dress looked good on her. “Mom, are we ready now?” Nayuta asked, heading over to the front door.

“Yeah, just give me a minute!” Rokka called, taking a red star scrunchie out and wrapping it on her wrist. “Now we can go!” Rokka exclaimed, following her son out the door.

* * *

Tsukoyomi nightclub, while peaceful on the outside, was colorful and flashing inside. To the strobe lights that had every color imaginable, to the scantily clad waiters and waitresses, to the DJ that plays every EDM song to state, it was a nightmare for epileptic people.

Rokka and Nayuta were trying to find their way through the dancing, drunk patrons. “It’s so hard to walk in heels!” Rokka cried out, her feet swelling up from all the pain. The two finally reached the MVP room, where a bouncer was standing in front of the door. As The mother and son approached him, the bouncer asked them “You got business in here?”. “Yes, you see we’re here for the Raise a Suilen Reunion.” Rokka answered, taking out her phone and showing a picture of the band in full, “I was the guitarist, and the person right next to me is my son.”

The bouncer took the phone from Rokka’s hand and gave a good look at the picture to see if she was right. “You look like her....alright, you two can go in.” The bouncer told them, opening the door to the MVP room. When Rokka and Nayuta entered the room, they noticed that it was extremely simple compared to the extravagant and party hard place that was Tsukoyomi nightclub’s dance floor. It consisted of a plush red couch with a pool table in the middle. A bar was also in the room, as well as multiple exotic pictures on the wall.

Chiyu and Reona were already in the room, Reona playing pool while Chiyu was sitting on the couch, playing on her phone. Reona looked up to see who came in, and beamed to see that one of them was Rokka. “Oh my god! Rokka, it’s been forever!” Reona exclaimed, running up to Rokka and hugging her. “Yeah, it really was!” Rokka said, hugging Reona back. Reona than looked over at Nayuta and walked towards him, leaving her hug with Rokka.

“You must be Rokka’s kid, Nice to meet you!” Reona said, extending her hand out, “The name’s Reona Tamade, but back when Raise a Suilen was still active, My moniker was PAREO!”. Nayuta nervously took Reona’s hand and shook it, introducing himself to her. Chiyu got up from the couch And went over to the three. “It has been years Rokka, I can’t believe your actually here!” Chiyu said, patting Rokka’s back, “I can see you’ve raised a really talented singer!”. Rokka blushes and chuckled, “Hehe, yeah....I heard that your‘re in the talks with Nayuta to sign his band onto your label...”

“I mean, They have that star potential that I see in all my clients, of course I had to scout them!” Chiyu exclaimed m, giving her a proudy smile. “I heard that they’re were five members in Raise a Suilen...where are the other two?” “Masuki, or as you better know her as MASKING just texted me saying that she is close to the nightclub, and Rei, Who is LAYER, and her girlfriend are stuck in traffic.” Chiyu answered Nayuta’s question, as she went over to the bar. “So let’s chillax and wait for them to arrive by having a few drinks!” Chiyu offered, taking a cup and pouring in some wine.

Rokka went over to the bar and sat on one of the stool’s, asking for a Fuzzy navel. Nayuta sat down on the couch, Reona sitting right next to him, her face way to close to his. “Soooo, what’s your band called? What type of music do you play? Do you have monikers?” Reona began to ask to many questions to Nayuta, that he couldn’t keep up with them. Thankfully, he was saved when the door opened again, and the person to come through was a women that had blonde hair that reached to her shoulders and was dressed in a suit and pants. She must be MASKING...

“Masuki!” Reona exclaimed, leaving the couch and running towards the slightly taller women, “How has it been!”. Rokka and Chiyu went over to the drummer and greeted her as well, both of them saying that it’s been so long since they fully met in person. Masuki saw Rokka and instantly gave her a hug, saying to her “Rokka...how had it been?”. Rokka was taken back by the hug, as it came so sudden, but returned the hug with a small smile. “It’s been great...” Rokka softly said, Masuki’s hug only being tighter.

Masuki soon saw in the corner of her eye Nayuta, already knowing that he must be the kid Rokka was pregnant with nineteen years ago. Masuki left the hug and Walked over to Nayuta, a intimidating aura coming around her. “Is it because I look like my douchebag father?” Nayuta though as he got up from the couch and started at the taller women, beads of sweat slowly pouring down. Silence came upon the room for a few minutes, until Masuki touched Nayuta’s two strands of loose silver hair and said to him “They look like a cat’s ears...”

“HEEK!” Nayuta cried out loud, shuffling away from Masuki and to his mother, his face a shade of red from embarrassment. Nayuta was insecure about his lose silver strands of hair, as it caused him to be associated with cats, mainly kittens (while he didn’t have a problem with them obviously, it got pretty annoying for him when He reached Middle school. Nayuta tried to brush the strands of hair back into his hair, but it never seemed to get smoothed. So, he decided to roll with them, wanting them to be called “Devil horns”.

As Masuki chuckled at Nayuta’s freak out over his hair strands, she asked her former band mates “Rei’s not here yet?”. When Chiyu explained the situation with Rei and her girlfriend, Masuki Told her “C’mon, let’s start the party already! I’m pretty sure Rei won’t mind.” Chiyu nodded and Reona went into a back room inside the MVP room. “I’m going to get the dart board!” She exclaimed, closing the door behind her.

* * *

“Sorry that we’re late!” Rei called out as she entered the MVP room, Her girlfriend and childhood friend Tae following behind her. “Rei!” Reona said, about to those a dart at the dartboard, “We just started the party!”. Chiyu took complete notice who was with Rei and said in shock “Hanazono! You’re the one dating Rei?”. Tae nodded and replied with “Yep! It’s just me and Rei, and our six rabbit children.”

Rokka and Masuki, who were both drinking at the bar, saw Rei and crowded around her, so happy to finally meet her again. Raise a Suilen was officially reunited...

“To be honest, I expected you to be in a relationship with one of the members of your band or hell even Chisato!” Chiyu said, Tae giggling at her assumption. “While I am close with them, I only considered them friends,” Tae explained, waving her hand, “And Kaoru just Proposed to Chisato about a few weeks ago, so I lost in the love game with her.”. As Tae and Chiyu has their conversation, Rei noticed Nayuta and walked towards him. “Hey, you must be the son of Rokka.” Rei said, Nayuta moving back a little from her. “I heard that you are in the band yourself, Gyroaxia was it?” Rei asked for confirmation, Nayuta nodding that it was true. Rei chuckled and told him “Don’t be so shy. We’re really close friends with your mom, so someone related to her is a friend of ours.” Rei patted Nayuta’s shoulder and sat down on the couch as Chiyu officially began the reunion.

“Now, how’s life been like for you all?” Chiyu asked, genuinely curious over what the people she called friends have been up to these past nineteen years. “I still have Galaxy open, still host some live shows now and again.” Masuki said, taking a sip from her gin. “Galaxy?” Nayuta asked, Rokka soon explaining about the old live house. “I think I may have practiced there before with-“ Nayuta stopped himself about thinking about that old memory, the memory where He left Yuto- no, he shouldn’t dwell on him. Yuto was now in another band, meaning that he got over Nayuta and what he said to him, but the fact that-

“Nayu? You okay?” Rokka asked, snapping Nayuta back into reality. “Yeah?” Nayuta said, wondering if he missed anything that someone said to him. “Reona was just asking you about why did you form Gyroaxia.” Rokka said, Nayuta turning to face the multicolored haired women smiling at him. Nayuta soon felt all eyes on him and started to feel anxious. What should he answer with, telling them that he made Gyroaxia simply to get back at his Sorry excuse for a father. No, that was too petty and bringing him up would cause bad tensions between them. and besides he wasn’t the one to truly form-

“For fun!” Nayuta said out loud, not caring about what his thoughts said. He was lying and had to stick to this lie. “For fun?” Tae asked, hoping to see if she heard it correctly. “Y-Yeah!” Nayuta answered, his voice quivering a bit. At first, everyone was silent, with blank stares on their faces, but started to laugh out loud. “And here was I thinking that you had a deeper reason!” Masuki said in between laughs, trying not to roll on the floor.

“Y-Yeah...A deeper reason...”

* * *

“Hope to see you again soon!” Rokka said waving goodbye, as everyone went inside their car. The reunion was over, and everyone involved wanted to go home and get some sleep. But before Chiyu left, she handed Nayuta the contract, telling him that he should return it to her with him and Shintaro’s signatures on it in about two days.

As Nayuta and Rokka walked back to the apartment, Nayuta decided to ask Rokka a question. “Hey mom?” “Hey, Nayu?” “What made you pursue Music?” Rokka smiled at the question and looked up to the night sky, saying “To be honest, it was because it was the only thing I was good at.”. Nayuta raised a eyebrow, Rokka further explaining with “I wasn’t good at studies and I wasn’t good at making new friends, the only thing I mastered being the guitar. Funny enough I didn’t decide to pursue it until I saw a live by a special group of people in Tokyo

“When I saw their performance , I wanted to form my own band, and I did back in middle school, but I wanted to make one I Tokyo. So, I studied hard and got a scholarship at Haneoka, and one thing led to another to lead us to here.” Nayuta could only stay quiet as he took in all that information. “You know, you kind of remind me of Nanahoshi.” “Nanahoshi?” “He’s a friend who went through a similar experience like you. Saw a band perform when he was young and decided to become a singer, but he was to shy to form the band.”

Rokka had a cat smile, as she said to Nayuta “You sure know a lot about this Nanahoshi....are you two close friends?”. Nayuta blushed and covered his face, saying to Rokka “Mom! You better not be doing what I think your doing!”. Rokka chuckled as she took off her high heels, telling Nayuta “I still have so Sweet potatoes in the fridge, we might be able to heat them up if we hurry.”

“Hell yeah! Race you for it!” Nayuta exclaimed as he started to run, Rokka chasing after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I Just noticed how much I’m changing the original story of AAside....


	8. Livin’ on a prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah, we're half way there  
> Woah, livin' on a prayer  
> Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
> Woah, livin' on a prayer

Nayuta, who was still groggy from his long sleep after last night, felt someone rip his blanket off from him. Nayuta quickly took off his sleep mask and sat up in his bed, looking around to see who took his blanket. He than saw that his mother was standing right next to him, Nyankotaro cuddled into her arms.

As the light that shined outside his window, whose drapes were wide open to let the sun shed al of its light in the room, Nayuta covered his face with his arm and mumbled “Mom...it’s still early...”. Rokka only smiled and exclaimed “And a beautiful day! Now hurry up and get changed!”. Nayuta rubbed his eyes and said back “But, I don’t have practice today...just let me sleep.” Nayuta grabbed his blanket and pulled it over him, ready to go back to dreamland.

Rokka only sighed and said “Guess I have to eat all the chocolate chip pancakes I made myself...”. This made Nayuta fully awake and got up from his bed. “Save some for me!” Nayuta said, rushing to his closet to pick out what clothes he should wear. Rokka chuckled and end your out of her son’s room and went into the kitchen. The frying pan that held Rokka’s pancake still being in the burner, while Nayuta’s pancake was on a plate on the table.

As the blue haired women started to serve herself, Nayuta entered the kitchen stretching, wearing his casual outfit. “Smells good..” He said, sitting on his seat at the table. He was about to dig in, but stopped mid way when he asked his mom “So what’s so important to wake me up so early?”. Rokka turned to face him, the frying pan still in her hand, answering with “Nothing special. Just wanted to explore Sapporo with my son.”. “Wait, you woke me up early because of that?” “Yeah, because if you don’t have any plans, you sleep in for the rest of the day and I can’t have that.” “Touché...”

Nayuta hates that Rokka was right, but she was his mother and knew almost everything about him. Nayuta sighed and said to her “After we’re done eating, I show you around the heart of Sapporo.”. As Nayuta took a bite from his pancake, Rokka approached him and twirled his two loose strands of silver hair, which flustered the poor boy.

“Hurry up and eat Kitty Kat, Because I can’t wait to go out there!” Rokka said sweetly, a grin on her face.

“They’re supposed to be Devil horns!”

* * *

While Rokka did know about some facts about Sapporo, like how it was the capital of Hokkaido, she never once visited. So everything she saw was in utter awe. “Look Nayu Look! I need to take a picture of that!” Rokka exclaimed to her son, taking her phone out and getting a photo of a statue. Nayuta couldn’t say that it was embarrassing because truth be told, he acted like that when he first arrived in Sapporo himself. He was in wonder over Sapporo, as despite it’s rather glamorous look, it was surprisingly tame. It wasn’t anything like Tokyo, And it gave Nayuta some comfort knowi that he didn’t have to deal with large crowds anymore.

As the mother and son walked through the streets together, a plushie shop caught Rokka’s eye. Rokka stopped walking and looked into the window of the shop, seeing stuffed plushies of cute anime characters lined up on shelves. It instantly stole her heart...

“Mom, you okay?” Nayuta asked, soon noticing the plush shop window. “We need to go in there!” Rokka shouted, about to enter the shop’s door. “You go ahead, I’m just going to wait in here!” Nayuta called as he saw his mother disappear into the world of plushies. He went into his phone and scrolled through his texts, wanting to see if he missed any. “Nayuta, I’ve been looking for you.” A stern voice said, causing Nayuta to look up from his phone. He soon saw Shintaro looking straight at him, making Nayuta jumped back a little.

Nayuta got back his composure and cleared his throat, saying to Shintaro “You need me?”. Shintaro nodded and Said “It’s about the Raise a Suilen reunion, was it a success?”. “It was, mom had a great time.” “Then I’m guessing Ms.Tamade handed you the contract?” Nayuta nodded and took out the piece of paper from his pocket, handing it to his manager. “My signature is already on there,” Nayuta said as Shintaro looked over the contract,”It just needs yours to be finished.”

Shintaro pushed his glasses up and told Nayuta “Yes, I’ll do so once I get back home, and I’ll personally give it to Ms.Tamade.”. “That’s great to hea-“ “Nayuta, I would like to ask before I go...why are you outside anyway?” Nayuta nite his lip when Shintaro asked that. “I-I’m just showing my mom around Sapporo...” Nayuta softy said, looking down at his feet. Shintaro only sighed and said to the silver haired vocalist “I understand that you haven’t been in touch with her in a long time, but I Don’t want this distracting you from your live.” Nayuta started started to feel guilty as Shintaro continued, “The live is about two days from now, and you’re wasting your time by frolicking about old memories. That is unacceptable in the music industry.”

Nayuta put his hands in his leather jacket’s pockets, muttering “I know and I’m aware of the consequences.”. “Good, as I expect you to be at your all time home when the live comes.” After Shintaro said that, he walked away from the confused boy. Nayuta gritted his teeth when Shintaro’s back was turned and whispered under his breath “Piece of shit....”

Meanwhile, Rokka was choosing what plushie she should take home, as she decided to regulate herself to only one. She was in the Sanrio section and was looking over plushies of My melody and Pompompurin, trying to see which one should she choose. “Ms.Asahi?” A voice asked her, making Rokka turn to face who called for her. It was Kenta, who was right next to her. Kenta was holding a My sweet piano Plush in his hand, and was about to grab the Pompompurin plush that Rokka was going to get. “What are you doing here?” Kenta asked, his eyebrow raised.

“I can ask you the same thing.” Rokka said back, Pointing to his My sweet piano plush. Kenta looked down and started to blush in embarrassment, hiding the lamb behind him. “I grew up with Sanrio, don’t judge...” Kenta mumbled, squeezing at the plush hidden behind his back. Rokka giggled and told him “Don’t worry, when Nayuta was younger he always watched the hello kitty cartoon that I had on VHS.” Rokka than got close to Kenta’s face, whispering “And he even said that Kuromi is his favorite character...”. Kenta held back a laugh when he heard that, trying to imagine the arrogant vocalist playing with a Kuromi plush.

“You know,” Kenta said, taking out the My sweet piano plush again, “Nayuta changed a lot when he brought you over here.” Rokka looked in Kenta in shock and asked “Changed? What was he like before?”. Kenta looked down at his plush and told Rokka “Let’s just day he wasn’t the greatest leader for Gyroaxia as he was pretty arrogant and controlling.” Kenta than looked up at Rokka with a small smile and continued with “But when he came back into your life, he started to...relax a bit.”. “Relax?” “Yeah, he overworked himself by writing all of Gyroaxia’s lyrics and not letting us have a say in what the band does, but now...he actually is a pretty cool person.“

Rokka smiled and said “Nayuta is a very sweet person, to be honest I can’t possibly see him doing all that stuff he did before I got here.”. “Sweet person?” Kenta asked, finding it hard to picture Nayuta as one. “Of course, sure he had that rebellious phase back in high school, but overall he’s has a big heart and really cares for the people close to him...he just has a hard way of expressing it.” When Rokka explained Nayuta’s “true” personality, Kenta began to think back when it was just him, Reon, and Yuto that were in the band. When Nayuta joined, he probably started his “rebellious phase”. “Did he tell you?” “Tell me what?” “N-Nothing...” 

Kenta didn’t want to tell Rokka the truth, as it was Nayuta’s Job to do so. Kenta was about to say something but was interrupted when Rokka saw a grey cat shaped beanie. “I totally getting that!” Rokka exclaimed as she went over to it. Kenta could only some and push up his glasses.

Rokka decided to buy both the My melody and Pompompurin plushies as she couldn’t choose between the two. As Rokka walk out the door, she saw Shintaro walking away from Nayuta, Nayuta looking at him with a glare. “Nayu, you alright?” Rokka asked, grabbing his attention. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine...” Nayuta said, reassuring his mother. “What did you buy?” “A My melody and Pompompurin plush.” Rokka than took out the grey beanie, “and I bought this for you. She placed the beanie on Nayuta’s head, seeing what it truly looked like. The top of the beanie had cat ears which stood up, and a cat face where it was winking. Nayuta’s face was dyed with the color of a strawberry.

“Isn’t it cute?!” Rokka asked, Nayuta slowly taking it off. “Yeah...It’s adorable.”. Rokka gave him a concerned look, and asked Nayuta “You seem pretty down....What we’re you talking about with your manager?”. Nayuta soon changed the subject, saying “Uhh, you hungry? Cus I know this great Ramen restaurant!”.

Rokka felt her stomach growl and nodded, but just because she decided to forget her question, didn’t mean she still though about what happened between her son and Shintaro.

* * *

“You should hold your live at Galaxy!” Rokka drunkenly said as she walked across the side of the sidewalk, her arms spread apart as if she was balancing on a tightrope. She ate to her heart’s content at the Ramen restaurant, and drank all the sake she wanted. Don’t worry, Nayuta was guiding his mom to his apartment.

Nayuta chuckled as his mom started to explain the benefits of having the live be held at Galaxy. “Maybe, RAS can perform with Gyroaxia.” Rokka offered, hiccuping in the middle of her sentence, “And when you introduce us, I’ll say that I’m your mother. And then everyone will be floored to find out that’s we’re related. Rokka than saw a puddle On the street and splashed onto it, getting her sandals (and feet) wet.

Nayuta helped his Rokka get back on the sidewalk, Rokka giving him a good look. “Not only do you look like him...you act like him too.” Rokka softly said, Nayuta suddenly looking up at her in confusion. “Are you talking about dad-I mean...Tooru?” Nayuta asked, refusing to call the bastard his father. Rokka chuckled and nodded, eventually twirling around. “Before he became a dick, he was a really nice guy.” Rokka said, her drunk rosy cheeks becoming even more red, “He treated me as if I was a princess...”. Nayuta smirked and said “Then he treated some 20 year old as a princess as well, despite the fact he was already married.”. Rokka gave a hard look and Nayuta...and smiled, running to give him a hug.

“God, I love you...” Rokka slurred, Nayuta returning her hug and saying back “I love you too.”

“Now, let’s head back. You’re being a public nuisance.”


	9. Boulevard of broken dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
> My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
> Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
> Till then I walk alone

Before Rokka left Tsukoyomi Nightclub, she gave her phone number to her former band mates, now that there wasn’t anyone getting in their way of contacting each other. So despite the pact of having this knowledge, she was still surprise to find that Chiyu called her.

“Yeah?” Rokka answered, wanting to know why Chiyu Suddenly called her. “I need you to come to my office now, I have a big suprise that I have to share with you!“ Chiyu said through the other line, a cheerful tone in her voice. “Oh, okay...just let me get ready first.” Rokka responded, Chiyu hanging up the phone after that. 

Rokka eventually began to change out of her pajamas and into her more casual wear. As she grabbed her purse and was about to leave the door, Nayuta noticed how quick his mother was leaving the apartment. “Where are you going to in such a hurry?” Nayuta asked, putting on his leather jacket. “Chiyu wants me to see her, what for I don’t know.” As Rokka said that, she felt a piece of toast enter her mouth. “At least eat first, silly” Nayuta said, a chuckle escaping his lips. Rokka took the piece of toast out of her mouth and said to her son “Thanks for reminding me, baby.”

She than opened the door and waved Nayuta goodbye, wishing him a good practice with Gyroaxia. Nayuta also wished her luck with her meeting with Chiyu. Due to not having her guide of Sapporo with her, she was at first lost. But thanks to the noticeable gigantic building that Fortissimo Records had, she was able to find her way there.

As Rokka waited in the lobby, she heard a beep coming from the receptionist’s phone. “Yes, Ms.Tamade?” “Is Rokka Asahi here yet?” “Yes, She’s waiting for you right now in the lobby.” “Well, tell her to come right up to my office!” “Yes, Ms.Tamade, I will tell her right now.” The receptionist took her finger off the answer button and called for Rokka, telling her that she could see Chiyu now.

When she made it up to Chiyu’s office, she was greeted by Rei opening the door for her. “Rei? You’re here too?” Rokka asked, confused since she thought she was the only one. “Yeah, and Masuki as well.” Rei said, putting her hands in her pockets, “Turns out Chiyu wanted all of Raise a Suilen to be here.”

“Is that Rokka your talking too?” A voice that sounded like Reona called out, “Becuase CHU²-sama is getting really impatient!”. Rei turned back and said “Yeah, I’m letting her in right now!”. Rei fully opened the door to let Rokka into the office. The office was slightly arranged as if it was a living room. On the posh white couch was Masuki sitting on it, scrolling through her phone. Chiyu was standing next to where a graph was hung, Reona standing right next to her. “Rokka! I know this is sudden but hear me out.” Chiyu said as Rokka said down in the couch. 

Rokka saw that there was a table with Refreshments and Jerky (of course), meaning that this will probably be a long meeting. “Now, why the hell did you summon us all here? Didn’t we already have our reunion?” Rei asked, Chiyu letting her cat earphones she wore ever since starting music rest on her neck. “Just Watch.” Chiyu said, pulling down the graph. There, in big letters was the old logo For Raise A Suilen’s and in small letters underneath it read “The grand world tour”.

“World tour?” Masuki asked, taking a piece of jerky. “Yep! The very last Raise a Suilen tour featuring the original members!” Reona exclaimed, twirling as she did. “We will be traveling to all sorts of places in the world, like America and France and Germany!” Chiyu said, pointing her finger to the sky, “It will be RAS’s final hoopla!”

Rokka was a bit shocked by this news. While she was happy that she was finally able to perform with Raise a Suilen again, the fact that it was gonna be a world tour was a bit too much. “And how long would this world tour be?” Rei asked, crossing her arms. “It will be about one year!” Chiyu exclaimed, making Masuki almost choke on her jerky. “I can’t go on tour for about a year!” Masuki cried out, slamming her fist on the table, “I have a live house to manage!”

“Me too.” Rei agreeded, “Just leaving Tae for about a year is just going way to far. “What about you, Rokka?“ Masuki asked, hoping to rally her on her side. Rokka felt all eyes in her and started to blush, saying “Well, I’m just nervous about how your going to be doing your duties as CEO while your gone?”. Chiyu answered her band mate with “That’s the cool part, I’m still going to be able to do my thing while performing, how awesome is that!” Chiyu said, a big smile on her face. 

Rokka than heard her phone buzzing and she went to pick it up. Nayuta was calling her...”Can you please turn that off?” Reona asked, “This is top secret and nobody should Know this yet.” Rokka did as she was told and pressed to what she thought was the do now answer button. Rokka put her phone back into her purse, Rei asking Chiyu “What about Gyroaxia? Weren’t you going to sign them?”. “To be honest, I only had them join my label because Nayuta is Rokka’s kid.” Chiyu said, Looking at her nails, “I had to make sure they weren’t already related to someone else.”

“What are you talking about?” Rokka asked, suddenly in a state of worry. “I had this one incident where thirteen year old vocalist that I was scouting turned out to be the heir to Dark river, one of my rivals in the music industry.” Chiyu explained, “So now, I be very cautious when I scout my people, And I had to be with Nayuta as I didn’t want to get my hopes up when I found out that his last name was Asahi. 

“Does that mean you don’t care about their talent?” “I do love their talent, it just sealed the deal for me when Nayuta turned out to be Rokka’s son.” Rokka didn’t know what to say, While Chiyu did admit that she still found Gyroaxia talented, if Nayuta wasn’t blood related to Rokka, they wouldn’t have this chance at all. “Now I understand your complaints, and I just want to say that breaks will be taken after we’re done performing for a country, you will return to your regular lives and once the next country’s date comes up, you will perform again...sounds good?” Chiyu said, wanting to see if anyone will agree with her.

Rei chuckled and said “That sounds fair...”. Masuki smirked and muttered “I do miss playing my drums..”  
Reona was obviously on board with this, leaving the only Person left being Rokka. As everyone looked at Rokka, she mumbled “I will....Just let me tell Nayuta.” Rokka got her phone out from her purse and was going to her contacts until she saw what was on screen.

It said call ended.....  


* * *

Nayuta thought he heard everything. When Nayuta called Rokka, he was going to tell her that he managed to change the live house where Gyroaxia was going to perform to Galaxy and wanted to see if the rest of Raise a Suilen was interested in joining them. 

But instead, he heard Chiyu’s voice through the other line saying that that the only reason she wanted them to join her label was because he was Rokka’s kid. He stopped listening after that, hanging up immediately. 

“Nayuta? You alright?” Miyuki asked, as the rest of a Gyroaxia heard The call as well. Nayuta was visibly angry, refusing to believe that it wasn’t his talent that got him into Fortissimo Records but his goddamn relation with LOCK. Nayuta put his phone down and said to his band mates “We’re not joining...”. “Joining what?” “Fortissimo! Now hurry up and start playing MANIFESTO.”  
Nayuta needed to get his mind of it, and having to practice for his live was the only he could. 

When Gyroaxia finished MANIFESTO (after the obvious retries by Nayuta), Rokka came into the live studio looking for them. “Nayu!” Rokka cried out to her son, “I need to tell you something!". “I’m already aware of it...” “You are?” “Yeah, how Tamade only has Gyroaxia under her label because of you!” Rokka was stunned when Nayuta said that. So that was the part he called her on...

“Nayu, you need to-“ “Can you stop calling me Nayu!" Nayuta interrupted Rokka, Taking out the contract. Nayuta managed to swipe it away from Shintaro yesterday, and had it entirely on him for the duration of the day. Nayuta than ripped the contract in two and gaVe it to Rokka. “Tell Tamade that this is our response...” Nayuta muttered, Rokka’s eyes slowly having tears prick around them. “And from now on, you and me are strangers...I expect you to leave first thing tomorrow.” Nayuta said, a glare in his eyes, “And delete my contact off your phone, we’re not interacting after this.”

Rokka felt hot tears go down her face as she nodded, and ran out the live house, covering her mouth so that her sobs wouldn’t be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I oop-


	10. I’m not okay (I promise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not okay  
> I'm not okay  
> Well, I'm not okay  
> I'm not o-fucking-kay  
> I'm not okay  
> I'm not okay (okay)

Nayuta watched as his mother ran out of the live house, hearing her muffled sobs as she did. When she left, a shadow covered his face, clenching his fist in rage. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Reon cried out, Nayuta turning to face him. “What did I do wrong?” Nayuta asked, causing more anger to grow inside the guitarist. “What did you do wrong? You fucking told your mom to never speak to you again!” Reon yelled, grabbing Nayuta’s shirt collar, “Who in their right mind says that to their parent?!”. 

Nayuta pushed Reon off of him and yelled back “Didn’t you hear the call! Tamade only wanted to sign us because my mom was her band mate!”. “I bet she that she was going to say that Raise a Suilen was getting back together...” “Or maybe, she was going to clear up this whole situation!” Nayuta only turned his back to Reon, not wanting to hear another word from Him. But then, Reon said something that Nayuta did not expect at all.

“No wonder why your dad ditched you....”

That was it.

Nayuta lunges himself at Reon and immediately began to punch him right in his face. He only managed to get five punches on Reon until he was pulled back by Kenta. “Nayuta! Please, calm down!” Kenta said, holding back Nayuta as he tried to get out of his grasp, reaching for Reon. Miyuki and Ryo went to check on Reon, who now had blood trickling down his nose. “Holy shit Reon, are you okay!” Ryo asked worriedly, Reon slowly getting up, wiping his bloody nose with his sleeve. “You’re a wild animal...” Reon muttered, staring straight at Nayuta, “You seriously need help!”

“I’m leaving this godforsaken band!” Reon shouted, walking over to the live house’s opened doors, “In fact, I should have left a long time ago!”. Nayuta only yelled at him “What did you expect, saying stuff you had no business in!”. Nayuta freed himself from Kenta and said out loud to his former band mate, “We better not cross paths after this!”. Reon didn’t care and only showed Nayuta his middle finger as he left the live house.

Nayuta panted and looked down at his hands, seeing that they were bloody. Then, the realization of what happened finally sunk in oh him. “Oh my god...” Nayuta whispered under his breath, his eyes widening. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see that it was Miyuki. “How about you take a seat...” Miyuki offered, but Nayuta only ran away from his remaining band mates, leaving the live house. “Nayuta!” Kenta yelled, but Nayuta was already gone. 

After he left the live house, Nayuta has his arm grabbed by Shintaro, who was about to check up on them. “Nayuta! What the hell is going on?” Shintaro asked, Nayuta facing him with tears about to escape his eyes. “Why did Reon just leave in the middle of practice? Why are you leaving in the middle of practice?” Nayuta didn’t bother to answer those questions, as he pulled his arm away from Shintaro and started to run again.

“Dammit...Dammit...Dammit..” Nayuta thought as he tried to hold back his tears.

* * *

𝙰 𝚏𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝙽𝚊𝚢𝚞𝚝𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚜𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛'𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚛, 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛'𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚠. 𝙰 𝚋𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚎𝚔 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊 𝚋𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜, 𝚜𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝙰. 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚛 𝙱. 𝙶𝚘𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚐 𝚋𝚊𝚍 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝. 𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛. 𝚁𝚘𝚔𝚔𝚊 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚞𝚙 𝙽𝚊𝚢𝚞𝚝𝚊 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢, 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚙𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚑𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜. 

𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚁𝚘𝚔𝚔𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝙽𝚊𝚢𝚞𝚝𝚊'𝚜 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚠 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚛, 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚋𝚊𝚕𝚕. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚔𝚒𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙽𝚊𝚢𝚞𝚝𝚊 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑, 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚍𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚋𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚜𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝚁𝚘𝚔𝚔𝚊 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝙽𝚊𝚢𝚞𝚝𝚊, 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚋𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛 𝚛𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝚏𝚊𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚓𝚙𝚘𝚙 𝚖𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚌 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚘. 𝙽𝚊𝚢𝚞𝚝𝚊 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚌 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚖, 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝.

"𝙽𝚊𝚢𝚞𝚝𝚊, 𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚒𝚝." 𝚁𝚘𝚔𝚔𝚊 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚕𝚢. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝙽𝚊𝚢𝚞𝚝𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚖 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚖. 𝙽𝚊𝚢𝚞𝚝𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚔𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚜, 𝚊 𝚙𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎. 𝚁𝚘𝚔𝚔𝚊 𝚜𝚊𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝙾𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚟𝚒𝚎𝚠 𝚖𝚒𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚛, 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚗 "𝙾𝚔𝚊𝚢...𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍?". 𝙽𝚊𝚢𝚞𝚝𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚝 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 "𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚌𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚜 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜, 𝚜𝚘 𝙸 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔.". "𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚢 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚠𝚎𝚒𝚛𝚍𝚘." 𝚁𝚘𝚔𝚔𝚊 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚣𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚍𝚜 𝚊𝚝 𝙽𝚊𝚢𝚞𝚝𝚊'𝚜 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐?

𝙽𝚊𝚢𝚞𝚝𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚁𝚘𝚔𝚔𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚟𝚒𝚎𝚠 𝚖𝚒𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 "𝙸𝚜 𝚍𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔?". "𝙳𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚢?" "𝚈𝚎𝚊𝚑, 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚊 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚙 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝?" 𝚁𝚘𝚔𝚔𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚝. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚍, 𝚝𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚗. 𝚁𝚘𝚔𝚔𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚝𝚑, 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚃𝚘𝚘𝚛𝚞 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚍, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖. 

𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎, 𝙽𝚊𝚢𝚞𝚝𝚊 𝚛𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛. 𝙷𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚢.

Rokka was now wondering the streets of Sapporo, her eyes red from crying. She didn’t have the strength to return to Nayuta’s apartment and pack her things, so she decided to stay in a hotel for the night. But she couldn’t find one, leaving her to fend for herself on the streets. Rokka sat down under a tree and curled up, biting her face in between her legs. 

“Why...What did I do wrong? Rokka said to herself, tears slowly falling down her face, “Why did I lose the two men who were the most important to me?”. Rokka began to sob, passerbys mainly ignoring her...expect for one.

The women saw Rokka and approached her, wanting to see what her problem was. At first, she didn’t recognize her, but after giving a good look at her, she soon remembered. “Rokka? Rokka Asahi from Haneoka?” The women asked, Rokka looking up to see who it was. “It’s me, Asuka!” The women exclaimed, Making Rokka remember. “Asuka? As in Asuka Toyama? What are you doing here?” Rokka asked, getting up and to be eye level with her former best friend from highschool.

“I live here now!” Asuka said happily, but her face changed to concern when she saw Rokka’s eyes. “What happened to you? You stopped coming to school in your third year.” Rokka looked down to her feet and said “Let’s discuss this somewhere private.

Asuka took Rokka to a cafe, where Rokka explained everything from the beginning. When Asuka heard all of this, she almost teared up. She couldn’t believe that her best friend went through all of that. “So you don’t have anywhere to go?” Asuka asked, Rokka shaking her head. “I do, but I have to pack first and I’m scared to go back to my son’s apartment.” Asuka than grabbed Rokka’s hands and stood up from her chair saying “How about you stay at my house until all of this blows over?”. Rokka was shocked by Asuka’s offer, and didn’t want to bother her with the drama she’s in. 

“Listen, when I found out that all of that happened to you, I have to give you a solid.” Asuka said, a smile on her lips, “So please stay with me.” Rokka agreed, knowing that her other option is to sleep on the streets.

* * *

“T-There’s only one bed...” Rokka stuttered, A big blush in her face. She was now in Asuka’s room, in one of her pajamas that Asuka gave to her, and staring at Asuka’s king sized, one person bed. “Yeah...Should have told you sooner...” Asuka said as she left her bathroom, now changed into her own pajamas.

Asuka looked over at Rokka, who was still blushing, and said “Want to sleep on the couch downstairs? It’s really comfortable.”. Rokka than blushed again, a more rosy hue on her face and mumbled “no...I want to sleep here.”

Asuka looked in shock at Rokka, but then chuckled. “Alright, if that’s what you want.” Asuka crawled into her bed, Rokka following and shut off her lamp light. “Goodnight...” Asuka muttered, quickly falling asleep.

Rokka didn’t fall asleep, instead she watched Asuka sleep, a blush on her face the entire time.

It wasn’t until 3:00 am that Rokka finally had some shut eye.


	11. Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But I'm a creep  
> I'm a weirdo  
> What the hell am I doing here?  
> I don't belong here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to warn you all that this specific chapter will reference but not alright say suicide, so please take caution when reading this.

Rokka woke up to the sight Asuka changing, the only thing she was wearing being her bra and panties. “HEEK!” Rokka cried out, her face entirely rosy red. “Oh, sorry...Didn’t expect you to wake up.” Asuka said, putting a shirt over herself. As Asuka put on her pants, she told Rokka “I set up some clothes for you, and I made some coffee that’s downstairs.”. Rokka nodded and got changed into the clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen, where she saw two cups of coffee laid out in the table.

She took a sip of hers, noticing that it was Morning coffee. Rokka chucked softly as Asuka entered the kitchen, asking “What’s so funny?”. “Nayuta loves Morning coffee, despite how sour it is.” “He loves it?” “Yeah, ever since he was ten he would always drink it as it helped him “boost up” for the day.” Rokka chucked again, Asuka taking her own cup. “Do you think your ready to confront Nayuta again?” Asuka asked, Rokka nodding as her grip on her cup became tighter.

“I’m just going to pack my things and leave, I won’t be talking to him.” Rokka replied, taking another sip of her morning coffee. When Rokka and Asuka finished their coffee, they went over to Nayuta’s apartment so that they can get Rokka’s things. But when they reached the level Nayuta was on, the two were greeted by Nayuta’s landlord. “I heard banging coming from his room, and thought that a robber broke in!” The landlord said, showing them Nayuta’s door. “I checked earlier and found out the door was locked, but when I checked now...It was opened.” The landlord soon pushed the door opened to show that Nayuta’s apartment was a mess, with shattered glass and cushions thrown across the floor.

Nyankotaro was huddled in a corner, and when they saw Rokka, immediately ran towards her, clawing at her feet. “A robber didn’t do this...Nayuta was just getting his anger out.” Rokka said entering the apartment. “We’ll clean this place.” Asuka told the landlord, waving him off. As the two ladies checked around the apartment, they saw that only the living room was a mess, the other rooms remained untouched. While checking Nayuta’s room, Asuka found a note, a note that was filled with pencil writing saying “Please Forgive me...”. Asuka showed this to Rokka, which made her heart stop.

“We need to get to my house...” Rokka whispered as she read the note. “What for?” “I’ll tell you later, now hurry up we need to get to the train station!”

Rokka ran out of the apartment, Asuka following her. “Please...please god no...” Rokka said to herself, praying it wasn’t what she’s thinking

* * *

Nayuta tried to calm himself down when he got back, but he couldn’t. He destroyed plates and threw pillows in fits of rage, only ending when he decided to write down his feeling on paper. “Please forgive me” being scribbled on the entire paper, like it was from a horror movie. Nayuta didn’t get an ounce of sleep, and had visible eye bags when he looked into the mirror.

The poor guy wanted to leave Hokkaido for a bit, so he hopped on a train to Tokyo and found himself back at his childhood house. He already knew where the key was, the key being hidden under one of the rocks in the front yard. When he started to walk himself to school and home, Rokka told him the hiding spot in case she was out. As Nayuta entered the house, he noticed how unchangeable it was. In fact, it stayed the same for the last nineteen years. Nayuta looked around and found a closet, where a box was settled in. The box, in big black marker, read “Nayuta’s old stuff”. 

He remembered what this stuff was. When he became an high schooler, he told his mom to throw away all the toys he had as a kid, and donate them to charity. It looks like Rokka didn’t get around to doing the donation part. Nayuta opened the box and nostalgia ran right through him. He saw his old Super Sentai figurines, his old Kuromi plush, his kitty onesie, and...his toy microphone.

Nayuta grabbed the microphone, taking it in. The microphone was orange and green in color and was plastic, the initials of the toy company that made it engraved on the bottom. It was totally fake, but when Nayuta used to play with it, he thought that it was real. Nayuta soon felt tears coming down his face, him wiping them away with his sleeve. “Damn...Did I ever...say thank you?” Nayuta said to himself, more tears falling down, “Did I ever thank her....for dealing with my ass for nineteen goddamn years?”

The memories of saying all those terrible things to Rokka from when he was in high school and yesterday quickly resurfaced in his mind, a sob coming out from his mouth because of it. Nayuta broke down while in the closet, realizing the error of his ways. “I lost friends...I lost my mom...for what?.....selfishness?” Nayuta sobbed out, his auburn eyes becoming puffy. 

He than heard the door open, Nayuta quickly leaving the closet and slamming it shut. He than hid behind the side of the couch In the living room, his heart beating like it was going to leave his chest. “Nayuta!” Rokka called out, her voice almost quivering, “Where are you?!”. Nayuta got up from his hiding spot, seeing that Rokka and Asuka were at the front door. “Nayuta, oh my god!” Rokka yelled, rushing to him and giving him a hug. Nayuta returned the hug, albeit a little more slowly. 

“Dammit, don’t scare me like that again!” Rokka shouted, punching Nayuta’s back. Nayuta believed he deserved that. “I-I thought you were dead! D-Do you want me to have a heart attack?” Nayuta couldn’t say a word, the guilt was too much for him. “Well, do you!” Rokka cried, putting her head in his chest and sobbing. Nayuta hugged her close in an attempt to comfort her, tears falling down himself.

After a few minutes of the two crying, they both sat down on the couch. Nayuta rubber his eyes and mumbled “Do I really like music?”. “Huh?” “Do I play music because I love it, or because of my own greed?” Rokka didn’t understand what Nayuta was saying, and so he explained. “I didn’t form Gyroaxia by myself...” Nayuta said, looking down at the floor, “Kenta was originally the leader, with Reon and another guy.”. “I joined them during highschool, and the band slowly started to revolve around me...being the center slowly got straight into my head.” As Nayuta said this, he slowly began to realize just how much he became his dad, the one thing he feared to be.

Nayuta continued, “I wanted to get back at Tooru for leaving us, and wanted to become a name in the music industry, so I cut people out from the band if they didn’t reach my standards aka losing them as friends.” Nayuta felt the waterworks about to churn again and covered his face with his hands, saying “I’m such a terrible person....”. Rokka pulled him into a hug and softly started playing with a strand of his silver hair. “Don’t say that as your anything but,” Rokka whispered, Nayuta snuggling onto her, “You are the most nicest person that I have ever known.”

“Nicest...How?” “Well, I remember you saying that you took in Nyankotaro because they were abandoned. You also were my Doctor whenever I was sick, being the one to watch over me when I was under the weather...you also started to open up to other people.” Rokka continued to list of thingS that made Nayuta a nice person in her eyes, Nayuta slowly wiping away his tears. “Please don’t kick yourself down baby, as you will have to remember that you have my support” Rokka said, grabbing Nayuta’s face to look up at her.

Nayuta stares into his mother’s leafy green eyes, who had a forgiving look to them. “I don’t harbor any Ill will to you at all...not even to your father.” Nayuta sat up and asked his mom “But why? The bastard-“ he was interrupted when Rokka said “Yeah, he did leave me but he gave me something in return.” Rokka held onto Nayuta’s hand, tightly gripping it, “He gave me you...”

Rokka felt hot tears going down her own eyes as Nayuta embraced her, his own tears falling down. “Damn...I didn’t come here to be emotional.” Asuka spoke up, drying her tears with a tissue. Nayuta and Rokka turned to look at her, Nayuta asking “This is...”. “That’s my friend from high school, Asuka.” “Oh...I’m Nayuta, Rokka’s son.” Nayuta extended his arm out to Asuka, in hopes of a handshake.

“You have a lot of cleaning up to do in your apartment”

“Yeah...I’m aware of that”

* * *

“So this world tour thing is a year long?” Nayuta asked, Rokka just explaining to him Raise a Suilen’s the grand world tour. “Yeah, after we’re done with a country, we take a break for an unknown period of time.” Rokka replied, her, Nayuta, And Asuka leaving the house. When they got out, they saw The rest of Gyroaxia waiting for them...Reon included.

“Reon...” Nayuta muttered, seeing his Former guitarist in front if him. He than bowed down, crying out “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry about yesterday! You don’t have to rejoin, just forgive me!”. Reon approached Nayuta and hugged him, saying “I forgive you, plus I’m back in Gyroaxia so don’t sweat it.” “Thanks...but why are you hugging me?” “To make it official.” Nayuta returned Reon’s hug, burying his face in Reon’s shoulder. “Hey! I want a hug too!” Ryo pouted, joining in in the hug, Miyuki and Kenta following.

Nayuta looked over at his newly reformed band at snickered, jokingly saying “I hate you guys so much.”. “What, are you happy over something I did?” Ryo asked, noticing Nayuta’s smile. “Finally I can go back to my home planet!” Ryo exclaimed, leaving the hug. “Home planet?” “He’s weird Ms.Asahi, ignore him.”

“Are we crashing the party?” An older women’s voice asked, revealed to be Rei. Masuki was with her too, carrying a plush dragon that on it’s belly said “I will make you warm”. “Rei! Masuki!” Rokka called, Rei chuckling as Masuki handed her the dragon. “This is to make you feel better.” Masuki said, Rokka trying to hold onto the big plush dragon, “We heard from Kenta that you had a fight with Nayuta.”. Masuki than looked at Nayuta and pulled his cheeks, saying “Make your mom cry like that Again and I’ll Show you a whole new meaning of pain.”

Miyuki then pushed Nayuta to the side, introducing himself to Masuki. “It’s an honor that we meet as fellow drummers!” Miyuki exclaimed but was ignored by Masuki, who only said to him “That’s great, but I need to deal with Mr.Make my mom cry.". As Miyuki sulked he was comforted by Ryo, who patted his back. After a while, Kenta checked his watch and asked the group “Hey...Are we forgetting something?”. Rei soon got a call from Tae, and when she picked it up, everyone realized what today was.

“Yeah, O-Tae?” “Where are you?” “Huh?” “Do you know how many people are here to see RAS and Gyroaxia together?” “What are you talking about?” Nayuta than spoke up, yelling “The live! Our live is today!”. “What?!” Everyone said In unison. “We need to get there now!” Reon said, Masuki nodding and saying “Let’s hurry up and drive to Galaxy !”. “We can’t.” Rokka spoke up, shaking her head, “It’s rush hour in Tokyo, the guests will be gone if we end up driving.”. 

That was one option down. “How about we go by foot?” Miyuki suggested, that being shot down by Kenta “Same thing that Rokka said, the guests would have already left if we do that.”. They’re goes another option. As they began to argue over type of transportation they can use to get to Galaxy on time, Rokka heard her phone ringing. Rokka checked it and saw that it was from Reona.

“Hello?” “Do you need a way to get to Galaxy that’s fast?” “Umm, yeah?” “Well CHU²-sama has the thing for you!”

Just than, a helicopter cane landing in front of them, Chiyu and Reona in the back. “Yo” Chiyu greeted, Reona waving at them.

“Can we all fit in there?”


	12. Don’t stop Believin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't stop believin'  
> Hold on to that feelin'

Galaxy was a full house that night. About two hundred and thirteen people were cramped inside the live house, ready to see the live of Gyroaxia and Raise a Suilen. But that was the problem...None of the bands were there yet.

Shintaro was waiting for Nayuta to pick up his call, the manager of Galaxy impatient with him. The call went to voicemail, making Shintaro sigh. “No answer?” The manager asked, her foot taping on the floor. Shintaro nodded, The manager gritting her teeth by the answer. 

“Listen pal,” The manager said, poking his chest, “There are literally a hundred plush people here waiting for RAS and Gyroaxia to perform their heart’s out for them and they are only getting an empty stage.”. The manager checked her watch and told Shintaro “If 30 minutes pass and they still don’t show up, I’m gonna have to give that crowd refunds, which would be the live house’s entire savings!”

“Don’t worry,” Masuki said, Raise a Suilen and Gyroaxia following her, all in their onstage outfits, “We aren’t handing out refunds anytime soon.”. “Ms.Satou!” “MASKING!” The manager and Shintaro said respectively in shock. “Where have you been?” “That’s not important, what’s important is that we head to the stage.” “Right, get yourselves refreshed while I tell the crowd to wait a little more!” The manager than went to the stage to tell the good news while Raise a Suilen and Gyroaxia made sure they looked presentable.

Shintaro went over to Nayuta, who was popping the collar of his red jacket out and said to him “I heard about everything-“ “We made up.” Shintaro raised an eyebrow over Nayuta’s interruption, Nayuta going more in depth over what happened. “So, we’re now all on good terms, don’t bust a gasket over something that got resolved.” Nayuta than walked away from Shintaro to talk to Ryo, who was eating a lollipop.

Rokka was putting on makeup in front of a vanity, Asuka doing her hair. “Rokka?” “Yeah?” “Want to go on a date with me?” Rokka turned to look at her best friend in shock. “A date?” Rokka asked, Asuka’s eyes showing that she was serious. “I mean, I want to catch up on things and-“ “Alright!” “Huh?” “What day do you want the date to be?” Asuka’s started to blush, surprised that Rokka actually said yes. Asuka was about to answer, only for Nayuta to chime in with “Would it be okay if I spend some alone time with mom, Ms.Toyama?” Nayuta asked, Asuka nodding. 

“I do have to be with the audience, Good luck!” Asuka said before she left backstage to join the crowd. Rokka got up from her seat and Nayuta instantly embraced her. “Please stay in Sapporo...” Nayuta mumbled, his head buried in her shoulder, “I want...I want to spend more time with you.”. Rokka softly chucked and said “I will darling, Don’t worry.”. Nayuta looked up at his mom and smiled, but Gyroaxia was soon called to be on stage by one of the stage crew. “Wish me luck mom!” Nayuta exclaimed, Rokka kissing him on his head for good luck.

“Break a leg, Kitty cat-Oh...I shouldn’t say that...” “No..I like kitty cat.” Nayuta kissed his mother’s cheek before heading over to the stage, saying to his mother “Try to catch up to us when you get on stage!”Rokka only held her cheek and smiled.

Nayuta was the last member of Gyroaxia to get on stage, but before he could, his arm was grabbed by Chiyu. “Nayuta, I just want to say that I’m sorry about yesterday.” Chiyu said, but Nayuta waved it off. “Mom already explained everything to me, so don’t apologize as I’m the one that should.” Nayuta reassures the DJ, a smile creeping on her face. “And our contract?” “You have another one?” “Of course!” “Good, Give it to me when we’re done with this.” Nayuta’s arm was released by Chiyu, and he rejoined his band onstage.

“What’s up, Galaxy!” Nayuta said into the microphone, the crowd going wild with their red glowsticks. “We have some special guests for today’s live...Please welcome Legendary Girl band, Raise a Suilen!”. The crowd’s cheers went even more louder when Raise a Suilen appeared on stage, the ladies waving to them. As they got themselves to their respective instrument, Rei said in her microphone “God does it feel good to be back! Even if for a short while!”

The crowd cheered “GYRO!” And “RAS” together, ready for their live.

“You ready for this, Nayu?”

“I was born ready!”

“Good, let’s play a old classic for them....” 

“R.I.O.T!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the end! I really had so much fun writing this and I want to thank every single one of you for following this story to the end. I actually been thinking of making a series where other bands in BanG dream interact with the other bands in AAside. But that’s up to you if you want to see that. Thank you all again for reading and I hope to see you all again soon!

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn’t already tell, the title is a reference to the song “Moral of the story” by Ashe!


End file.
